Sage
Background Information Sage knows nothing about his birth parents left by a river as a child near the mountain of the Majestic Beast Hunter Guild. He was discovered by the then leader Jaco, an elderly man ready to retire. He declared Sage his adopted grandson and brought him into the guild as family among his actual family who also accepted Sage easily. He was then given his name, "Sage". At first, Sage was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Jaco at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine, some how surviving the ordeal only to run into the Nathaus for the first time. A large bird and dragon mixture that the guild had been hunting for years. Jaco saved Sage only to sacifice himself for the boy's protection. He earned Sage's respect and ultimately became the boy's drive to be a better person and a great hunter. His Guild taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the tribes and people, as they lived in a very remote place, with no communication with other people. It wasn't until his early twenties that Sage ran into the Nathaus again, this time he managed to kill and skin the beast. In honor of his adoptive grandfather he learned a way to make armor from the scales and bones of the Nathaus mixed with iron. He continues to wear the armor for his hunting which was the source of the title, "The Red Hunter". Personality & Behavior He is well-noted for his love of any food, which can be comical at times. Sage loves hunting rare and large creatures or friendly human combat, and loves to challenge himself to the next big thing. As such he rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting or hunting. Despite his fighting spirit, he is at heart a pacifist as he often spares the creatures he catches or the people he fights. He has a level of innocence since childhood, mainly because of spending most of his childhood on an mountain in isolation, apart from the first few years of his life with the Majestic Beast Hunter Guild, and spending his adolescence traveling the world to sharpen his combat skills. This lack of social experience growing up left him rather ignorant in many things outside of battle and has little development in emotional maturity. Sage also has little modesty, and is not at all concerned about being nude in public. His simple nature rarely exhibits lustful feelings and thus little interest in women. As a result, seduction tactics have no effect on him. His lack of emotional maturity has also left him somewhat naïve. His direct and carefree approach, combined with often taking things to face-value tends to make him appear somewhat stupid. However Sage is remarkably effective at applying himself once properly motivated, able to quickly comprehend the situation and likewise learn the basics of anything presented to him, if not master it. He is a master at smithing and hunting, a genius when it comes to developing new ways to help him be a more effective hunter and survive. Appearance Most of Sage's physical features are hidden under the Nathaus armor that he rarely takes off in public. However underneath he is a tall masucline dark almost karmel skinned man with a short buzz like cut. His eyes are dark brown and has a little stubble for facial hair. Skills Sage despite his young age is a great hunter trained by the Majestic Beast Hunter Guild, a group of warriors dedicated to hunting and capturing rare and unusual creatures such as the Nathaus. As such he is an highly intelligent individual when it comes to combat and hunting with his greatest feat, defeating the Nathaus. The Nathas is large dragon bird roughly the size of an oak tree and capable of flight, destroying stone, and breathing fire. Sage is a survivalist who has to stay out in uncharted cold and unwanted weather for months at a time to hunt, because of this Sage has become durable and more resistant to the weather. Character Relationships None Noteworthy Additional Information Nathas Armor and Weapons Is an heavy armor crafted from the bones and scales of the Nathas held together by iron plates and leather straps. Because of the scales and bones the armor is water and fire resistant keeping the wearing indiviual dry while a great form of gear to use against bird or dragon type majestic creatures. The weapons are more durable than normal iron and more comparable to steel or graphite, the ideal choice for hacking at the more durable creature hides. Role-Play Library Spars/battles * Casual * Storyline * Missions * Training * Approved By: Beacon Category:Characters Category:Males